


早睡早起身体好

by RealLULU



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spanking - Fandom, stony - Fandom, 训诫 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealLULU/pseuds/RealLULU





	早睡早起身体好

如果早知道事情会发展成这样，Tony一定会在Jarvis上一次提醒他已经连续工作46个小时应该马上休息的时候立刻钻进被窝或是真诚恳切地请求等队长出任务回来务必及时通知，而不是，“Mute.”

事实上，当小胡子富豪揉着因为熬夜而布满血丝的大眼睛，从工作间里迷迷糊糊抬起头来的时候，他甚至一瞬间以为玻璃门外那个高大的身影是自己出现的幻觉。

门外的男人明显历经了一番波折，制服破损严重，浑身灰土，脸颊上还带有作战后留下的血痕，身后一面圆盾也受到严重的冲击。而他不声不吭站在玻璃门外，刚从Jarvis那里得知Tony趁他不在又胡乱糟蹋身体的事实，令本就已经身心疲惫的他无法自控地怒气勃发，隔着墙都让Tony忍不住缩了缩脖子。

“Jar...”

可惜忠实的管家并未站在他的战线上。玻璃门被打开，美国队长迈着大步稳稳地走过来。Tony腿软心虚，一手紧紧攥着工具，撑着工作桌只想跑。眼睁睁看着队长在他面前站定，蓝眼睛里是非常的不认可和货真价实的怒火。

“我，我可以解释……”

Steve皱着眉头，一言不发。

不说话的美国队长是最可怕的，尤其是当你明明说好了不熬夜却被抓个正着的时候。Tony在他出任务前信誓旦旦这回绝对改过自新，早睡早起，却没想到才过几天就食言而肥。

Tony越想越心虚气短，又被队长气势所逼，靠在工作桌上，仰起头才能勉强和Steve对视。眼见着Steve眉头越皱越紧，Tony的心跳就像打鼓一样咚咚作响，来不及思考，急急忙忙地，混着泥土和汗水，吻了一下Steve的嘴唇。

Steve料到Tony会耍赖求情，却没有预料到这个吻。

带着咖啡的气息，一下子撞在嘴唇上，让Steve晃了晃神。

这个吻像是咒语，把Steve从作战状态中释放出来，前一秒的气势汹汹转瞬化为乌有。

看Steve站着不动，Tony睁大眼睛，紧张地等他后续动作。

Steve忍不住搂腰把Tony捞回，就着俯身的姿势深深亲吻自己的爱人。

接吻Tony是非常乐意的。Steve的气息在唇齿间萦绕，口腔内交换着对对方的思念，Tony抓着Steve混着泥渍血污的制服，软在爱人的怀里。

“唔……唔……”

良久，Steve才松开Tony，看见小胡子富豪一脸懵地扒拉着自己拼命深呼吸，忍不住笑了。Tony表面上翻了个白眼，心里却为自己逃过Steve的怒火暗自庆幸。亲了吻了，总不该追究了吧！

Steve又亲了下他的大眼睛，无奈地说：“你做过承诺了。”

“嗯，事情总有变化。”Tony强装镇定。

Steve叹气，摇摇头，把盾牌从背后解了下来，放在工作桌上。

“Jarvis请把我收一下盾牌好吗？谢谢。”

“随时为你服务，队长。”

天花板上传来管家尽职尽责的回复。

下一秒，Steve微微欠身，把Tony扛在肩头。

“WHAT???”Tony尖叫了起来，捏着起子，在Steve肩头奋力挣扎。

“其他人会看见！”

Steve握住他的大腿保持平衡，挥舞巴掌在他挺翘的屁股上狠狠扇了两下，威胁道：“他们会看见更多，如果你再挣扎的话。”

……

威胁的效果立竿见影，Tony秒安静……

Steve扛着心爱的男人穿过公共区域，感受Tony的呼吸扑在后背，暖暖的非常安心。过久的工作时间，疲惫困倦堆积，再加上被大头朝下扛着，当Steve从电梯里出来时，Tony已经昏昏欲睡。他试图和Steve说话，但张嘴只剩下哼唧。等到被放在床上时，转个身就彻底失去意识。

Steve轻轻地帮Tony脱去外衣，盖好被子，又脱掉满是汗渍泥迹的制服，快速地在浴室洗了个澡。当他热气腾腾出来时，Tony正滚在又软又大的被子里微微打鼾，毫无防备的模样看得Steve的心像是被挠了一下。他侧身躺在Tony身边，低下头亲吻Tony的额头，又碰了碰嘴唇。

“晚安，我也很想你。”

两个超级英雄，一个因为持久作战精疲力尽，一个因为伏案工作困顿不堪，结果俩人一觉睡到晌午后。贴心的Jarvis把厚窗帘遮得严严实实，连一丝光都没有透进来。习惯晨练的美国队长在午后终于凭借着强大的意志力起床去做饭，而他边上的钢铁侠连他离开都毫无察觉。

Steve由着Tony又睡了半个多钟头，直到他托着午餐进来。拉开窗帘，阳光瞬间洒满整间屋子，Steve把托盘放在小桌子上，就听见Tony脸埋在枕头里痛苦地呻吟起来。

他觉得好笑，走过去摩挲Tony的耳朵。Tony抬起头看了眼他，不知嘟哝了什么，又趴回枕头里。Steve静静等了会儿，Tony终于顶着一头乱糟糟的头毛，从被窝里撑起身。

“几点了？”声音里还有昏睡后的迷茫。

“下午一点一刻，sir.”

“唔……”Tony刚要躺回去，被Steve拦下来。

“别睡了，再睡晚上又睡不着。起来吃点东西。”

温柔不发脾气的Steve真是鸡妈妈一样体贴，Tony闭着眼睛，得意地抓着Steve的胸肌蹭了又蹭，满意地爬出被窝。

等Tony洗漱完，Steve已经把牛排切成一小块一小块，坐在小桌子前等他。Tony才吃了几口牛排，就拿过Stark pad上下滑动，浏览最新资讯。Steve无奈，只好一口口喂着。Tony头都没抬，早就习惯被Steve这样事无巨细地照顾，非常自然地嚼着牛肉，刷着资讯，直到视线里突然出现一抹绿色。

“没有西蓝花。”Tony闭紧嘴，不肯接受。

“张嘴，听话。”

Tony含怨瞪着Steve，抵不过对方坚持，还是老老实实把西蓝花吃进肚子里。

终于完成喂食任务，Steve很满意Tony这么乖巧地吃完了一整盘食物，连胡萝卜也没有剩下。他不知道的是，别看Tony一本正经刷着新闻，暗地里可是为了好好表现，争取宽大处理。

等Steve收了盘子，洗干净手，走回卧室，看到Tony又趴回床上刷着网。他顿了顿脚步，思索了几秒钟，走到Tony身边坐下。

“别趴着看，对眼睛不好。”

还记得Tony昨晚上眼睛里都是血丝的样子，Steve皱起眉头，十分不赞同。

被关心的感觉是很好的，Tony没有过多坚持，就着Steve堆好的枕头靠着。他一边刷新闻，一边随口点评，和Steve聊聊这几天彼此发生的事情，一个钟头时间一晃就过去了。

Steve看看时间差不多，从Tony手里抽出了pad放在一旁。

“嗯？”Tony抬起头略带不解地看着他，而后了然地笑起来，“你想要了？”

Steve也笑了笑，点点头，“嗯，是的，想揍你。”

话一出口，笑容顿时凝固在Tony的脸上。

“你不是，不生气了吗？”

“嗯，我不生气。”Steve冷静地说，“但是我还记得你的承诺。”

“………”Tony被Steve这样盯着，脸立刻烧了起来，明明心里不舒服，却一动不敢动。他还记得自己给了什么承诺。

“你记得你的承诺吗？”

Steve的眼神突然锐利起来，似乎一旦回答令他不满意，后果会非常惨烈。Tony咬着嘴唇，一口气憋在喉咙口，不知道该怎么回答。

“你记得，告诉我，你的承诺是什么？”

Tony咬牙，手指绞紧被角，支支吾吾地说：“早点睡，不熬夜。”

“不然？”

一股凉气从Tony的尾椎直窜上天灵盖，他感觉到自己牙根发酸，脸烫得可以煮鸡蛋。但他坚持着，虽然低着头，仍是不吭声。这性命攸关的问题，怎么答都是个错！

Steve似乎终于良心发现，不再执着于这个问题。他整理了一下衣服，坐在床沿，拍拍大腿，示意Tony动作。Tony盯着他坚硬如石的大腿，缩在被窝里迟迟不愿意。

Tony深深记得，执行任务临出发前一晚，Steve一边用力操他一边逼着他说不会再熬夜。Tony整个人被他罩在怀里，气若游丝地抽泣着答应，还被逼着重复原话。末了Steve插在他身体里，双手揉着他的臀肉恶狠狠地说：“不然，眼泪会帮你记得更清楚。”

一想到这里，Tony就想立刻穿上盔甲跳窗逃走，离这个可恶的男人远一点！什么体贴入微，什么鸡妈妈，都是骗人的！动手的时候毫无人性！

他万分纠结地抬头，看Steve依旧面无表情地看着他，只觉得自己特别悲惨可怜。Tony试着说点什么：“嗯……唔……我……”

等了足足一分钟，尽管Tony的心理建设做得如城墙那般厚，却依旧没办法放下自尊。  
Steve第无数次为自己心爱的男朋友叹气，到底是伸出手搂着，把他摁在了自己的膝盖上。

一趴在Steve膝头，Tony只觉得眼泪瞬间涌上来，甚至Steve还没动手，他就特别委屈想哭。Steve的巴掌从来都不好挨，尤其是当他关心你身体的时候。Steve摸摸他富有弹性的肉臀，开口道：“今天不计数，打哭为止。”

Tony刚要开口争辩，Steve又问：“你有什么意见吗？”

“…………”人！为！刀！俎！

感受到Steve扬起手臂，蕴含着极大力量的巴掌马上就要落在Tony的身上，他害怕地绷紧了身体。夹着风声，重重一巴掌打在屁股上。Steve手劲非常大，四倍力量作用在软弹的屁股上，只消几下就能打肿。隔着睡裤看不清晰，Steve凭着以往的力道，左右打了十下，停下来抚摸掌下发烫的肉，替Tony缓解疼痛。

Tony咬着牙忍着，感受Steve温暖的大手，忍不住委屈地说：“我已经哭了！”

Steve笑着揉了揉他的后脖，没有回答。

Tony越发委屈，呜咽着想挣开Steve摁着后腰的大手，正好抬起身子，方便Steve将睡裤连着内裤一同剥下。

两团白嫩的臀肉经过刚才一番击打呈现出淡淡的粉色，微微颤动，非常诱人。Steve却丝毫没有被美色诱惑，轻轻揉捏后，扬起厚实的巴掌，又是一轮结结实实的拍打。

这回力道明显加大，Tony惊呼起来，又觉得丢人，赶紧把剩下的尖叫吞进肚子里。Steve重重击打在饱满的臀峰，把臀肉抽打凹陷又弹起，肿起夸张的肿痕。Tony的身体在他腿上紧绷着，每一寸肌肉都因为疼痛不停颤抖。Steve看着心疼，下手却也没有留情，很快就把掌下的肉臀打至鲜艳的大红色。

“Steve……Steve……”Tony小声喊着，只期盼着凶恶的男朋友可以早点消气。他攥着被单，可怜兮兮的模样任谁都想饶过他。可Steve想到这家伙死性不改，如果不是自己尽快完成任务早些回来，都不知道还要熬几天，真是可气至极！忍不住又重重一巴掌抽在左边臀瓣上。

Tony哪里想到Steve打得更重，只好呜呜咽咽地憋着，疼得小胡子都一颤一颤的。Steve停下手，俯下身子去查看Tony。眼圈红红的，嘴唇也被咬了一道印痕，眼神里含嗔带怨地看着Steve，嘟着嘴，一脸伤心。Steve把他扶起来搂在怀里，亲亲脸颊，非常温柔地问：“哭了吗？”

一听这话Tony是真的想哭了！他哭丧着脸说：“已经哭过了！”

Steve摇头：“我看还没有呢，还能耍嘴皮子。就是要打肿屁股才知道错，是吗？”

Tony抗拒着，却被不可抵挡的力道压回大腿上。Steve抬起腿，让Tony的屁股翘得更高，两团带着红痕的高肿臀肉在空气中颤抖着，不知道还要迎接怎样的急风骤雨。

“你是不是不爱我了！”Tony控诉着。他从来没有被Steve以这样严肃的态度揍过。哪怕有时因为战术问题，俩人在会议室吵翻了天，Steve都没有因此打过他。此刻Steve冷漠又淡定的态度深深刺痛了Tony的心脏，他忍不住胡思乱想，为什么Steve这么凶对自己，是不是Steve爱上别人了？是不是Steve已经嫌弃我了……

并没有察觉到Tony内心的挣扎，正直的美国队长一心一意想纠正小胡子富豪的错误行为。鉴于他天天熬夜，不顾身体，如果不认真教训一次，也不知道下回会不会折腾出毛病来。掌下的屁股肿了一圈，深红艳红，衬着雪白的大腿，画面非常好看。可Steve看了真是心疼，可惜有言在先，又不能轻易放过，但瞅着几道青紫指痕，实在下不去手。他替Tony揉揉屁股，粗糙的指尖在肛门口流连。那里干燥温暖，经常热情地欢迎Steve的到来。即便此刻Tony两团臀肉像要着火一样疼痛，凹陷的穴口处依旧对罪魁祸首表现出极大的兴趣。

Steve微不可闻地叹口气，摸摸Tony的脑袋，用不容置疑的语气说：“现在，打开你自己。”

“什么？”

“你听到我说的了，现在，马上。”

Tony难以置信地回头，不敢相信自己的耳朵。

Steve一手掰开他的臀瓣，下最后通牒：“你不会希望是我动手。”

Tony又羞又气，泪水一下子涌上眼眶。他决定不让Steve看到他的泪水。紧紧闭上双眼，咬牙伸出双手，握住自己的两瓣臀肉。刚刚经过抽打的臀肉一碰就令人瑟缩，偏偏还被逼着用力按压分开。

而臀缝因为臀肉分开，暴露在空气中。极大的不安全感让Tony仿佛在公共场所被剥光了，泪水瞬间涌出来。他的睫毛疯狂颤动着，皱紧眉头，一声不吭。

Steve抚摸着Tony的脊背，感受到他僵硬的姿势。这样屈辱的要求，Tony却愿意放下尊严，逼着自己勉强完成，说不感动是不可能的。但Steve更多的是希望Tony从中学会改变自己错误的生活习惯。一想到自己在外出任务，每天都在担心Tony不知道把日子过成什么样子，Steve就恨不得狠狠揍这个小混蛋，让他这样牵肠挂肚。

现在自己最爱的男人，就乖巧地趴在膝头，屁股被打得红肿高起，双手掰开臀缝，一副任人宰割的模样。Steve亲亲他的耳廓，叹道：“真乖。”却没看到Tony的泪水滚进床单里。

一巴掌抽在臀缝的嫩肉里。

Tony的手指因用力而陷入臀肉中，却始终保持着姿势。

Steve专心地抽打起肛口和臀缝来。粉嫩的肛门被他打得越发红艳，不住地收缩，又在下一秒颤巍巍地放松。两侧嫩肉也渐渐肿起，很快就很臀肉连成一片大红。Steve打得不快但保证质量，仔细地照顾臀缝里的每一寸，每一重击都让腿上的家伙轻颤不休。

等Steve停下手的时候，Tony屁股上已经找不出一丝白嫩痕迹。除却臀峰高肿，臀缝里更是如血色般红艳。虽然Tony依旧没有哭泣，但Steve觉得打到这个地步也够了。他俯下身子再次去查看Tony，却不料看到湿了一片的床单。

Steve的心被狠狠揪了一下。

“Oh Tony……”他忧伤地叹气，想去拉小混蛋。

可Tony依旧一声不吭地闭着双眼，维持着原先的姿势一动不动。

因为错误判断导致没有履行承诺的愧疚压倒了Steve。他把Tony的双手从臀上挪开，看到屁股上又被捏出几道指痕，心疼得不行，小心翼翼地揉着。

“Tony……Tony……我该拿你怎么办呢……”

Tony把脸埋在被单里不说话，Steve凑过去亲他，却遭到了拒绝。Steve替他揉着伤，心里有许多话一时间却也说不出口。

房间里的空气凝固了。

Steve一直轻轻揉着，直到感受到Tony挣扎着想要撑起身子，赶忙把他小心地搂在怀里，生怕碰到屁股上的伤处。

“当心，别碰……”

“Steve……”

“嗯？”Steve的大手默默擦去Tony脸上的泪痕。

虽然威胁说打到他哭，但当Tony真的抽泣着湿着睫毛看向自己的时候，Steve觉得心脏都要爆炸了。心疼，歉疚，怜惜，各种情绪交杂在一起，让他紧紧皱着眉头，说不出话。

Tony泪水未干，吸着鼻子说：“其实……如果你觉得我不好，如果你厌倦了这样的生活……”

他其实一直做好准备，也许哪一天，当Steve意识到他是一个多么软弱累赘的人，就会选择离开的。只是没想到，当这一刻真的到来时，他心里这么痛，这么难过。

Tony想着，眼泪又在眼眶里打转。

“TONY！”

Tony被Steve吓了一跳，下意识就抬起头看他。一大颗泪珠顺势滚落下来。

Steve一把把他抱在怀里。

“你怎么会这么想？”

Tony靠在他肩膀上，吸着鼻子说：“你今天很凶，很生气。你觉得我不够好。”

“不，我只是希望你能对自己好一点。”Steve急切地说，“你把自己的时间花在科技研发、武器升级上面，你不断发明创造，维护世界和平，甚至没有给自己留一点时间。但是，Tony，你想过没有，你身边最爱你的人，每次看到你的黑眼圈，看到你整宿整宿不睡觉，看到你坐着都能睡着，是什么感受？”

Tony安静地看着Steve，大大的眼睛眨也不眨，就像是懵懂的小鹿。

Steve亲亲他的嘴唇，说：“我还有好多事情想和你一起做，好多地方想和你一起去。你要好好照顾自己，对自己的身体负责，我们才能去经历更多事情。”

“……”

“嗯？跟我说句话？”

Tony刚刚哭得有点头晕，一时间没明白Steve的意思。低下头消化了一下，才终于转忧为喜。他轻轻点头，“嗯。”

Steve轻舒了一口气，又忍不住抱怨：  
“怎么会以为我不爱你……这么聪明的人……”

“是你先对我太冷漠。”恢复了精神的Tony又忍不住扬起骄傲的小脑袋，浑然忘记刚才被揍的事情。

Steve却没有忘记，趁着俩人把话说开，索性再多说一点。Steve揉着Tony布满掌痕的肉臀，故作凶巴巴地说：“下次再被我逮到熬夜那么久……”

Tony赶忙追着去亲他的嘴唇：“向美国队长保证，没有下一次了。”

开玩笑，屁股还痛着呢，怎么还能惹他发脾气。

这个遵守纪律的古板老年人，天天把我当儿子管，真是麻烦啊！

心里在仰天长啸，可动作却未停。Tony急切地挑逗着Steve的舌头，邀请对方共舞。两条舌头激烈地纠缠在一起，发誓把口腔内的空气挤出去耗干净。Steve享受了一会儿Tony超高的吻技，决定夺回主动权。他的舌尖扫过上颚，吮吸着啃咬着Tony的嘴唇，活脱脱要把人吃下去的架势。

吻着吻着，俩人倒在床上。Tony的屁股蹭到床单，忍不住龇牙咧嘴着哀嚎一声。Steve看他纠结的模样，笑出声来，被Tony捏着脸咆哮：“还不是你不好！”

“是，是我的错。我能做出补偿吗？”

“那也要看你怎么弥补。”Tony的尾巴都翘起来。

Steve撑起手臂，在上方安静地看着Tony，看得Tony略有些害羞，咯咯地笑着去推他。

“Tony，我爱你。”Steve说着在他的脖颈落下一吻，“从这里，”他从胸口一路吻到肚脐，“到这里，”舌头在肚脐处打转，痒得Tony直躲，“到这里。”

他停下来，抬起头望着Tony。Tony也满腔爱意地看着英俊的男人。这个男人那么爱他，虽然会因为担心他而揍人，但是满心满眼都只有Tony。

“我也是。我也爱你，只爱你。”

Steve竟然被Tony的话感动得一塌糊涂。

他揉了揉Tony略微抬头的分身，亲过他的大腿内侧，把两条白嫩的腿往上推起，露出适才刚刚经过蹂躏的小穴。穴口虽然经过击打，到底用力不大，经过一段时间已经略微消肿，但仍是红彤彤的颜色，一张一合，格外诱人。

Steve轻轻用力，插入后肛一个指节，Tony呻吟着抗拒，试图把异物排除体内。谁料下一秒，一条湿软灵活的东西钻进身体里。Tony瞪大了双眼，感受Steve在他身体里戳弄。唾液濡湿他的后穴，软化着穴口。Steve用舌头替他做着扩张，想到这一点，Tony激动得浑身燥热起来。反复戳刺，退出又进去，很快穴口就适应了舌头的进出。Steve又探入一指，这回非常顺利地进入深处。他慢慢把手指增加到两根，插在Tony的身体里翻搅，在小穴内作剪刀状，撑开后穴甬道。Tony只觉得阵阵冷风灌进肠内，难耐地去抓什么，却徒劳在空气中挥舞双手。

手指慢慢增加到三根，Tony被后穴的瘙痒刺激得眼圈发红，忍不住伸手去套弄自己的阴茎，却被Steve坚定地抓住双手。他哀求着让他碰一碰自己，在床单上扭动。Steve欺上身来亲吻住Tony，把早已昂扬的勃起对准穴口，缓慢又坚定地插了进去。

Steve的尺寸非常可观，每次做爱Tony都需要适应很久。这次因为临时起意，连润滑液都没有用，只是草草扩张。Tony当下只觉得一门大炮直闯了进来，神智不清地就想拒绝。可腰肢被人捏住，大炮越进越深，把他塞得满满当当，连呼吸都觉困难。

“唔……唔……Steve……别，别进来……等一等，等……”Tony半清醒半无意识地喊着。

Steve低头见自己硕大的阴茎被Tony一点点吞吃，直到囊袋在肛门处卡住，小小的穴口绞紧，爽得头皮发麻。Steve慢慢把阴茎往外抽，Tony忍不住尖叫起来：“别！别动！”

于是Steve略微缓了缓，伸手到后穴替Tony按摩。触手臀肉红肿温热，却特别细腻嫩滑，Steve忍不住用劲捏住，疼得Tony泪水又要滚落下来。

“别动，叫你别动！”

“Tony，你实在强人所难。”

Steve往外抽动时候就感觉热情的甬道疯狂挽留，用力挤压着自己，万般不舍。只听轻轻的“啵”一声，巨大的龟头抽出，伴随着Tony一声呻吟。

再度入侵，不再似方才那般困难，穴口适应了巨大的尺寸，非常友好地欢迎着Steve。Steve抱着Tony，身下抽插不停，耳畔只有“咕叽咕叽”的水声，是前液混合着肠液搅动出的声音。Tony害臊地拿手臂挡住脸，却被Steve恶意拿开。

“老混蛋！”Tony脸红着骂了一声，“花样真多！”

“这就叫多了？”Steve笑道，伸手就着插入的姿势把Tony翻了个身。他拉扯着Tony的腰胯，把人按跪在床上，臀部抬高。这个姿势非常方便进入，Tony只觉得Steve重重一顶，仿佛被直接顶到了胃里。

Steve由上而下望着Tony，这是他爱的人，在他的身下。肉乎乎的小肚子，美丽的腰线，两团粉嫩圆滑的臀肉，被撞击得一耸一耸。而自己的硕大埋身其间，滋味真是爽快无比，难以自拔。

Steve揉揉Tony的屁股，忍不住大手扬起巴掌又揍了下去。这回不是惩罚，Tony可不干了，立刻叫起来：“你干什么！”

Steve也不答话，一边继续摇摆进入Tony，一边时不时左右开弓地抽打屁股。Tony的屁股非常适合被拍打，打击过后律动摇晃着撞着Steve的阴茎，又柔软又温暖。这可苦了Tony，叫骂没用，这个姿势又完全没办法反抗，更可气的是当Steve一个纵身戳到那一点……

“啊啊啊……不……别……别停……不要打……”

“到底是不要打，还是不要停？”

“不要……打……不，不停……啊啊……”

Steve坏心眼地戳着前列腺处不动，爽得Tony头皮直发麻，头发丝儿都快竖起来了。

“动一动……动一动Steve……”

“好。”

话音未落，Steve抽出又重重插了进去，每一记都直冲那一点。Tony大哭着，精液直直地从前端射出，冲击在床单上。眼见着Tony射精后体力不支快要昏过去，Steve终于良心发现。他搂着Tony来回几次，也爽快地在甬道里射了。

Tony累得手都抬不起来，屁股被又掐又撞得直疼，里面更不用说了，Steve做起来那叫一个惨无人道。里里外外都痛得刺激神经，偏偏精神上困得不行。

Steve吻了吻他汗湿的额头，把人用毯子裹起来抱进了浴室。贴心的管家早就放好温度适宜的热水。Steve把Tony放进浴缸里，熟练地替他抠挖出后穴里刚射入的精液，清洗浑身的汗渍。

被折腾了一通，终于再次安稳地睡在柔软的床铺里。Steve替Tony身后抹了伤药，用特制的药膏涂抹后穴，小心翼翼的手法。

Tony眨巴着朦胧的眼睛，用微弱的声音喊：“Steve……”

“嗯？”Steve的手指正在他身体里戳弄，但这回不带丝毫情色意味，只有专注和认真。

Tony感受他的动作，莫名心安。

“Steve……”他又唤他。

“怎么了？”Steve有些无奈地停下动作，抬起头看他，Tony撒起娇来谁也抵不住。  
“没什么。”

Tony笑眯眯地趴回去，困意袭来，眼皮子都在打颤，没一会儿就昏睡过去。

Steve也笑了，索性过去亲了一口男朋友的额头。虽然知道他多半是听不见了，但依旧郑重地说：

“我知道。我也爱你。”

嗯，虽然你没有说出口，但我总是知道的。

虽然你是个要我时时刻刻操心担心的小混蛋，但是，我也爱你。


End file.
